La vida no es un cuento de Hadas
by paz ds xzb
Summary: Tu vida no era un cuento de hadas, definitivamente. No tenias una mansión, ni eras una princesa…pero si tenias un príncipe…aunque fuera un idiota…Para Rin Tao.


Una linda princesa viviendo en un cuento de hadas, donde sus padres la amaban, su hermana mayor la adora y la menor la admiraba. Un hermoso palacio rodeado de gente que la amaba. Un apuesto caballero dispuesto a esperarla…

Bla bla bla

_¿Qué estupidez era esa?_ No eres una princesa, a tus padres ni los conoces, tu hermana mayor es una bruja estúpida y la menor una mocosa malcriada. Tu casa se caía a pedazos y _¿El apuesto caballero?_ Tu apuesto caballero era el idiota del presidente del comité disciplinario que se preocupaba más por un pajarito que por ti.

Pero eso se acabaría hoy.

No te importaba ya nada, hoy dejarías a ese idiota que te ignoraba más que a nadie y que cuando salías con otra gente te llevaba con él y decía que eras suya.

Si, eras su novia, _¿Acaso no debería tener un mejor trato contigo?_

Al principio no te importa, ya que tenias ese estúpido bichito en el estomago y en la cabeza llamado amor. Pero luego de dos años que te siga tratando como a cualquier otra no lo permitirías mas.

¡Y lo que te faltaba!

Al llegar a la puerta del comité disciplinario, lo viste, o mejor dicho…_Los Vistes_…plural.

A ese idiota con una zorra sobre su regazo. Besándose mientras ella le desprendía la camisa.

Pudiste la sonrisa arrogante de ella cuando noto tu presencia, relamiéndose los labios gozando del sabor de sus labios.

No quisiste verlo a él, solo te volteaste y te fuiste.

-Idiota-dijiste mientras caminabas a paso rápido a la salida. Pero viste una roca en el camino, una que no tardaste en lanzarle a la ventana de su oficina destruyendo su preciada escuela-¡IDIOTA!-Le gritaste continuando con tu camino.

Como lo esperabas, el no vino a buscarte, no te llamo y nada por el estilo.

Paso un mes, pasaron dos, pasaron tres y así se completo el año.

Tú te habías mudado, ahora tenias un trabajo de medio tiempo en un café para poder ir a la escuela.

Siempre te lo cruzabas en la escuela. Al principio dolía, tenias la necesidad de hablar con él. Pero cuando te le acercabas esa zorra también lo hacía provocando que tu odio aumentara. Ahora solo podías pensar que eran unos imbéciles los dos y que les deseabas los peor infiernos juntos.

Pero eso ahora no importaba, ya que hoy tendrías una cita después de tanto tiempo.

Te arreglaste un poco y fuiste a tu cita, fueron al cine y luego comieron algo en el camino. La verdad es que te divertiste mucho pero no creías que esa relación llegara a más que a una amistad.

Volviste a casa, pusiste las llaves y abriste la puerta… ¡¿Y a quien viste?!

-¿Qué haces aquí?-te apresuraste a pregunta.

-¿Quién era ese idiota herbívora?- te pregunto al instante.

-Que te importa, no te metas en mi vida, yo no me metí cuando te acostabas con esa zorra-dices con un tono molesto tomándolo del brazo para que se vaya.

-No me acosté con nadie, ella se me tiro encima-Dice mirándote.

-Claro, porque es fácil invadir el espacio privado del temido presidente del comité disciplinario-dices con un tono irónico sacándole afuera.

-Es mi prima si la golpeaba luego tendría problemas con la familia-intenta defenderse mientras le cerrabas la puerta en la cara.

-¡¿Desde cuando te importa tu familia Kyoya?!-gritas poniéndole seguro a la puerta, pero es pateada por el guardián, entrando nuevamente a tu propiedad…

-Desde que su familia cuida de mi hermana menor-responde mirándote.

-Ya veo, entonces tu prima te ama y tu como tienes miedo que le pase algo a tu hermanita ¿Dejas que abuse de ti? Que patético-dices con una sonrisa haciendo enojar al guardián.

-¿Porque nunca fuiste a hablar conmigo?-te pregunta acorralándote contra la pared molesto.

-¿Porque tendría que hacerlo? Eras tú el que me debía una disculpa-respondiste.

-Esa herbívora me acosa y si sabia en donde vivías podría haber quemado tu casa si quería-dice tranquilizando un poco su semblante.

-Ya veo, te preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a mi casa pero no a mi corazón…que lindo eres…-dices con una sonrisa irónica.

-No es eso…-susurra por lo bajo-…Ella está loca, no quería que te hiciera daño, recién hoy pude quitármela de encima.

-¿Hm? Entiendo…quieres otro juguete con quien jugar… ¡Pues vete porque no seré yo!-dices golpeando su pecho para alegarlo.

-Herbívora…-dice sujetando tus muñecas-…solo te protegía…no volví por ti para que no te hiciera daño-dice besando tu frente luego.

Lo observaste unos minutos, no parecía mentir, es verdad que esa chica solía amenazarte.

-Pide perdón-le ordenaste mirándolo a los ojos.

_¿Su orgullo será más grande que su corazón?_

-Lo siento-dice de forma sincera mirándote.

-Pásame a buscar a la mañana para ir a la escuela-dices volteándote para que no vea tu rostro sonrojado. Pero sentirte un abrazo a tu cintura y volteaste.

-Me encantaría, pero con esta lluvia no puedo volver a casa- dice con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

_¡¿En qué momento comenzó a llover?!_

-Duermes en el sofá-informas.

-No tienes sofá-dice con una sonrisa.

_¡¿Dónde está mi sofá?!_

Simplemente te volteaste y te fuiste a la cama seguida por él, le ordenaste sacarse la camisa, pero el siempre ase lo que quiere, asique también se saco los pantalones y la ropa interior.

Y tú, tuviste que hacer lo mismo para estar acorde con el.

-Esto no significa que te perdono-le dijiste mientras reposabas con la respiración agitada a su lado.

-No necesito que me perdones…solo quiero que estés conmigo herbívora…

_**¿Les gusto el fic? Kyo-kun en el fondo en un amor…muy muy en el fondo…**_


End file.
